theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:TheGlorious
|-|Inicio= Sobre mi Mi nombre de usuario es TheGlorious (Mejor llamenme Enrique), y tengo 21 años y soy de Mexico (Ya vieron en mi pefil de Wikia que vivo en Tecamac, Edomex), si ya se, soy un viejo ¬¬ pero no tanto, ya que quiero aprender y conocer mas sobre este mundo =D Ahora le platicare algo sobre de mi, soy una persona tranquila y alegre, eso si no me considero un angel, ni demonio ya que he hechos varias cosas buenas y malas (de algunas no me arrepiento), me gusta leer libros de varios generos, dibujar algunas caricaturas y personajes de anime (Tuve un cuenta de Deviantart, pero la perdi con el paso del tiempo, pronto creare otra) y ver varias series de caricaturas y anime. Y eso es todo (Creo :V) Amigos * Engi:Realmente este chico es impresionante, es buen compañero y amigo, ademas puedes pasar momentos agradables hablando con el. * Crish: El es un excelente amigo y artista, es una persona alegre que puedes contar en las buenas y en la malas. * Homero: Es un buena usuario y amigo noble que puedes confiar en el, ademas de ser granjero de azúcar y ser fan de Leni y las chicas de GuP. * Light: Uno de los mejores usuarios de Wikia que en conocido, gracias a el aprendí a muchas cosas pero sobre todo, ser cada día un mejor amigo. Contribuciones Aquí podrás encontrar el conteo de todo lo que he hecho en el transcurso de mi estadía. * Contribuciones del usuario Personajes favoritos * Luan Loud: Me gusta su diseño, es muy linda y adorable, me gusta sus bromas, ademas de su chistes y frases (Creo que soy el unico que le causa gracias sus chistes) y su voz me gusta en ambas versiones tanto como Ingles y Español, Leyla Rangel le da el toque humoristico y Cristina Puccelli le da un toque de ternura, tambien me gusta sus zapatos, se ven lindos (no se por que escribo esto), pero lo que mas gusta de ella es su sonrisa, sus expresiones y sus dientes (No se por que me gusta sus dientes O_0) * Lynn Loud: Me gustaria tener una amiga o hermana como lo es Lynn, que le guste los deportes y que no sea feminista en su totalidad, regresando al personaje me gusta todo de ella, que sea una marimacho casi en su totalidad, ya en ocasiones recurre en hacer caritas de mucha felicidad (Me muero en verla asi, me causa ternura). * Leni Loud: Es muy linda,su estupidez y ingenuidad la hace muy tierna (quien no se moriria de ternura al verla), me recuerda a Patricio Estrella, no se porque me gusta sus manitas y sandalias o_o * Lori Loud: Por tanto que sea estricta, mandona y dura, tiene su lado tierno, el cual me causa sentir mariposas en el estomago. * Luna Loud: ¿Quien no les gustaria tener una chica relajada y buena hermana, que le guste el Rock y el Metal? PD: Nueva waifu en su versión clásica (• ε •) |-|Fotos en donde las hermanas Loud se ven adorables= Leni adorable con los lentes de Lisa.png Lori enojada.jpg Lori con ojos llorosos.jpg Lori llorando.jpg Manitas de Leni.jpg Manitas de Leni 1.jpg Lori Loud H.PNG The Lou House Una Feria Para Recordar 20.png Lori es una cosita.png Las Manitas de Lynn.png The Loud House La Foto Perfecta 196.jpg Las manitas de Leni.jpg Leni Caminando.png Leni 1.png Lynn Feliz1.png Lynn Feliz.png Lori2.png Lori Sad2.png Lily Cat.png LucyThrowingSeeds.PNG The Loud House Invasora Del Espacio 147.png|Que bonitos se ven los hermanos Loud durmiendo juntos n.n S1E23B Lola happy to be part of the club.png LunaSad.PNG Lily2.PNG Lori con Mallas.png LoriKawaii2.png Leni Tachuela.png Luna Durmiendo.png Lynn Encabronada.png S1E23A Leni with Lily.png Lynn En Pijama 1.png IntensoDebate204.png Ficha de Luan.png S1E01B What's going on up there.png La Felicidad De Lynn.png Lynn Riendose.png Lynn Riendose 2.png Lynn Pensando.png Lynn Jeje.png Lynn Comun Y Corriente.png El Rechazo De Lynn.png Lori Encabronada.png La cabeza de Lori.png La Manitas De Leni 2.png Lori Como Mama2.png Lola con ojos llorosos.png Luan Feliz.png Lori Feliz.png Lynn es la numero 1.png Lucy chaparrita y tierna.jpg|Ternurita Lily y su chupon.png|Onta bebé :D Lisa Troll.png|Je Je Lynn Cabezona.png Luan Malvada.png Lynn Saludando.png Lynn Traje De Patinaje.png Luna Cara de Asco.png Lily y su chupon 2.png Luna Feliz.png Luna Mamá.png Luan Observando.png Lola Tierna y Feliz.png Lori Look Coqueto.png Luan y El Sr. Cocos.png Luan Riendose.png Luna Durmiendo 2.png Lily Mirada Seductora.png Luan Encabronada.png Merecido Descanso - 091.png Lily Pijama.png|Ternurita (• ε •) Luan Sorpresa.png Lisa Lily.PNG Lucy Sensual.png Luna Esta tramando algo.png Leni Manitas.png Lana Ojos Llorosos.png Lisa F.png Luna Ojos Llorosos.png Lana Puppy Eyes.jpg |-|Gifs= Tumblr o1bjgyRVIJ1uzzqefo1 1280.gif Tumblr o7jqsq87Cs1rz6w0do1 1280.gif Tumblr ocs6itzMIH1vy0qrto1 540.gif WWE Dance.gif 128925608331.gif S1E23A Lori in Clyde's fantasy.gif C1Xp3xpUsAAghKs.mp4.gif LucyDark.gif Tumblr oey8jliXYA1uzzqefo1 540.gif Tumblr oe4vqyqldO1uzzqefo2 540.gif John-morrison-sexy-dance-o.gif Party Hard.gif Tumblr oki1erotII1rxigogo1 500.gif Giphy.gif A341b9d09cdb56b3d15b4d9072014523198b5317 hq.gif Loud House - Species Episode - Lincoln vs Tarzan (Savage Gals 1).gif 834f53ca320ff0ebe7cf04571064daf6.gif GO BIKE! .gif S1E07B Linc shaking his butt.gif S1E17A You can be in our band, Dad.gif B70ae42be3866e12668e6c36e61045bc.gif Gillberg-imitando-la-entrada-de-Goldberg-en-WWE-2.gif El Culo De Lincoln.gif Vince McMahon Bloddy Face.gif Tumblr inline muk3114IcU1rrceem.gif Stretcher-ride.gif Source.gif El masaje de Lynn.gif Al dia siguiente.gif Lincoln se queda atrapado.gif Los Loud riendose.gif Lincoln, Clyde y Rayos en el caballito.gif Kemonito Kick.gif No me puedes ver.gif John Cena Matealda.gif Oooops!.gif Breezango1.gif|Hacen bonita pareja The Yeti.gif|Sin comentarios S1E21B Lincoln is scared of the water.gif Ejercicio Loud.gif Leni Raptor.gif|Esto te va a pasar si no le haces caso a Leni. Entrance jim cornette wrestlemania x-seven.gif Kevin Steen and Jim Cornette Face.gif Lola and Lana in the snow.gif Evil Lola.gif Lynn En El SuperMercado.gif Tlh comic the meaning of the egg life.gif Bob Esponja Nope.gif Shesaro Entrance Wrestlemania 33.gif Nico Nico Nii Vince Mcmahon.gif Tumblr od1wnihbPi1tzuzo6o1 540.gif Bobby Roode Glorious.gif Luan Riendose.gif Happy Birthday Carna.gif Leni Escodiendose y Comiendo.gif Watterson y la Mariposa.gif Matt Hardy Delete.gif Lynner Lynner, Chicken Dinner!.gif Leni Saltando.gif El Hermano Meditando.gif |-|Algunos vectores= Lynn Triste Con Ojos De Cachorro.png Besito de Luan.png Little Luna.png Little Luna Porrista.png Tumblr ocyln8K2gn1vy0qrto1 1280.png Luna loud vector2.png Lori Tierna.png LeniLoud.png Leni Loud Blue Dress.png Luna Pijama.png Luna Pantalones Rotos.png Lola Tierna.png Luan Sorprendida.png Leni Pensando.png Dana 2.png Lisa Evil.png Luna Vestido Italiano.png Luna Vestido Azul.png Luna Mesera.png Luna Sabee.png |-|Regalos de mi cumpleaños = FelizCumpleE.jpeg|Regalo de Engi Drawing smiles by bedaro0025-un regalo para enrique.jpg|Regalo de Crish |-|Fanarts de mi waifu Classic Luna y Classic Sam (• ε •) = Classic Luna.png|Sketch Toons Classic Luna Extricorez Sin Fondo.jpg|Extricorez (Version 1) Classic Luna Extricorez.jpg|(Version 2) Classic Luna Julex93.jpg|Julex93 Classic Luna JFM Studios.jpg|JFM Studios Classic Luna Alias-Basis.png|Alias-Basis Classic Luna Javisuzumiya.png|JaviSuzumiya Classic Sam.jpg|Anton-Dis |-|The Loud House Trompitas (• ε •)= Lori Trompita.png Lori Trompita 2.png Lori Trompita 3.png Lori Trompita 4.png Lori Trompita 5.png Leni Bailando.png TLH Lock 'N Loud 106.png Leni Trompita.png Leni Trompita 2.png Leni Trompita 3.png Leni Trompita 4.png Luan Trompita 1.png Luan Trompita 2.png La trompa de Lynn.png Lynn Trompita 2.png Lynn Trompita 3.png Shell Shock 141.png The Loud House Proyecto Casa Loud 320.jpg Lincoln Trompita 1.png Lincoln Trompita 2.png Lincoln Trompita 3.png Lucy Trompita.png Lola Trompita Vaquera.png Lola Trompita.png Liam Trompita.png Ronnie Anne Trompita.png Lynn Sr. y Rita Trompitas.png Luna Trompita.png Lincoln Trompita y Sudando.png Lola Trompita Enojada.png |-|Galería de la mejor thicc de TLH, la mejor waifu del 2018, mi querida Fiona :3= Fiona2.png Fiona3.png Fiona4.png Fiona5.png Fiona6.png Fiona7.png Fiona8.png Fiona10.png Fiona11.png Fiona12.png Fiona13.png Fiona14.png Fiona15.png Fiona16.png Fiona18.png Fiona19.png Fiona20.png Fiona21.png Fiona22.png Fiona23.png Fiona24.png Fiona25.png Fiona26.png Fiona27.png Fiona28.png Fiona29.png Fiona30.png Fiona31.png Fiona32.png Fiona33.png Fiona34.png Fiona35.png Fiona36.png Fiona37.png Fiona38.png Fiona39.png Fiona40.png Fiona41.png Fiona42.png Fiona43.png Fiona44.png Fiona45.png Fiona46.png Fiona47.png Fiona48.png Fiona49.png Fiona50.png Fiona51.png Fiona52.png Fiona53.png Fiona54.png Fiona55.png Fiona56.png Fiona57.png Fiona58.png Fiona59.png Fiona60.png Fiona61.png Fiona62.png Fiona63.png Fiona64.png Fiona65.png Fiona67.png Fiona69.png Fiona70.png Fiona71.png Fiona72.png Fiona73.png Fiona74.png Fiona75.png Fiona76.png Fiona77.png Fiona78.png Fiona79.png Fiona80.png |-|Memes y algunos fanarts= Yoshikage Kira and Leni.jpg Baia baia.jpg Leni Adorable.jpg Atras Satanas.png El Loco Benoit.jpg|El Loco Benoit D: Lucy y Edwin.png The Science House.jpg Pobre cosita fea.png The Wrestling House.png Brian Kendrick Champion.png|El mejor campeón de la WWE :v The creation of Jericho.png Broken Matt Hardy and The Hurricane.jpg|:D Lock N Loud Poster Promocional.jpg|Fierro Pariente :V Luan Hiatus.png|Estupida y sensual Luan *3* Lynn Swiss.jpg Wtf.png|WTF Lincoln y Lynn Dia de Pascua.png La mejor pelea.jpg|La mejor triple amenaza de la historia :V Lana Traje De Sapo.jpg|Me gusta el gusto por los sapos que tiene Lana Lincoln Taquero.jpg|Tacos de pastor aleman Ternurita.png|Ternurita (• ε •) Jordan Asustada.jpg|Por alguna extraña razon me parece linda (• ε •) A Hazy Shade of Winter.jpg Hermandad Loud.jpg|Me gustaria tener una hermandad como esta. Mi amor.png|Te extraño, Cornette. Dana Tumblr.jpg|Me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago. Primitive Lincoln and Clyde.png|Lincoln Gar Te Amo Drake.png|Te Amo Drake John Cena 1999.jpg|No se, piensalo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lincoln Deforme.jpg|Ke Bherga Dross Mamado.png|Pero esos musculos, papu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 84 Años.jpg Weremertuchango Doblaje.jpg|Yo tambien me pregunto esto Weremertuchango.jpg LunaIce.jpg Kof Meme.jpg Luan Alternete Costume.png Dana 2.jpg Kat-JustDEF.jpg El Loco Benoit Im Back.png|He regresado perras >=D El Loco Benoit Vive.png|Proximante Goku Fase 100 WTF.jpg|Dios, esa cabeza en ese cuerpo de 500 kilos, se ve raro. Lynn Linda.png Luna Pataki.png Puddles and Luan.jpg Denial By TheFreshknight.jpg Maggie-Kratos93.png Sabu ECW.jpg Christopher Daniels Blood.jpg Goku Sayayin Gay.png Huevadas.png|Puta Pagina de Nick ¬¬ Lo que opino cuando shippean a Clyde con una hermana Loud.png|Lo que opino cuando shippean a Clyde con una hermana Loud Lincoln y Lucy Bebé.jpg Huevadas 2.png|Soy importante xd Ronnie Anne Collage.jpg Don Ramon como Yoshikage Kira.jpg|Don Ramon bites the dust¡¡¡ Lucy Loud 90s AU.jpg Kuwabara Gantz.png|Mi heroe :v Como se veria Luna si nunca hubiera sido rockanrolera.png Ronnie Anne Ojitos Llorosos.png|Ternurita (• ε •) Ojitos.png|Ahorita no joven Rocky vs Silas.jpg Rocky vs Silas Meme.jpg La familia Loud Durmiendo.png|Que tiernos se ven la familia Loud durmiendo juntos n.n El Hombre Rojo Meme.png Villanos =v.png|La mejor caricatura actual :v (sarcasmo) La Lista de Lynn.png El rechazo de Sam.png Lana Cachorro.jpg Lynn Hot Dog.png Rechazo al Clynn.png Luna la Barbara.png Lincoln Harto.png Leni Pacha.png Marilyn Manson Cara de Asco.png El Chico Feo.png Lynn y Lucy Unidas.jpg Insignia Rara.png| Que clase de insignia es esta D: Kiko vs Bane.jpg Atras Satanas Meme.jpg Lynncoln Culito.png Luna Joven Sketch Toons.png SuperMechaCuiBorjackCoolerFreezerPiccoBebi13.png Dragon Ball AF Descripción.png Kevin Sullivan Cabeza de Bolo.jpg Diferentes Clydes.jpg Insignia 1.png Insignia 2.png Insignia 3.png Insignia 4.png Peppy.png|666, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!! Pinches Furros Super Party.png|Pinches furros, el juego oficial >:v Jiren Sin Camisa.jpg Luan Surprise.png El Hermano Uchiha.jpg Barniz.png Krilin con rabia.png |-|Userboxes= |-|Fotos de perfil= Lynn Jugadora Ternurita.png Lynn Basketball 2 Wins.png Lynn Run Basketball 2.png Headbangers.png Ranita Triste.png Jonathan Joestar Jojonium.png Luan Navidad.png Lily Feliz.png Luna Ojitos.png Champa Sacando La Lengua.png Griffith Barba.png Luna Triste.png|Por la muerte de Chester Bennington Perry Saturn.png| Para Engi :v Heles y Peru Kawaii.png Freezer.png Luan y Watterson.png Nappa Yaranaika.png|Olle Ke Riko ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lucy Tierna y Alegre.png Perry Saturn Gotico.jpg Luna Encabronada Bañandose.png Rikishi Vestido Samoano.png Pie de Luna.png Joey Wheeler Llorando.png| Por la muerte de Carlos Íñigo Kimi Finster TLH Style.png Ceres Lapiz.png Lynn Jugadora de Basquetball.png Lily Walabi.png Lily Regalo.png Lincoln Excitado.png Lucy sin Camisa.png Lynn San Valentin.jpg|Especial de febrero Jordan Coqueta.png |-|Audios y fotos de QTs= noicon|50px noicon|50px noicon|50px noicon|50px |-|Final= Y me despido con esta Lori tierna. 650px